


Clothes Make the Man

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Clothing Kink, Community: 30_lemons, F/M, Het, Mutual Masturbation, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 08:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xion really loves Axel's coat, inasmuch as she can love anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make the Man

The Organization XIII uniform is fairly boring. Black leather boots, black pants (denim, leather, what have you, just as long as they're black). Other than that, it's usually up to the individual Organization member. Xigbar goes for tank tops. Marluxia prefers silk shirts. Roxas goes for t-shirts. And Axel… Axel doesn't. He doesn't wear shirts. The first time he pulled his coat off, Xion was mesmerized at the long, pale expanse of his torso, his ribs prominent under the skin.

Xion has developed a weird fixation on Axel's coat. She isn't sure what it is, except that she wants to put it on and rub the sleeve against her cheek, smell the leathery Axel scent, feel the place where his skin was pressed close-close-close to the leather. But she can't tell him, because she knows that he would laugh if he said anything. So she waits for a chance, although she isn't sure what she's going to do when the chance to wear it comes along, or even when it will. She's faintly embarrassed about it, actually. It leaves her feeling twitchy and, well… distracted, in a way that has her making half-hearted (half un-hearted?) excuses and running off to the nearest bathroom, her hands moving furiously between her legs, pressing the leather of her own coat against her cheek and inhaling the scent of the leather, pretending it's Axel's. She has the best orgasms that way, she's noticed, but it's a pale comparison to the real thing, she's sure. The real thing, that presses right up close and personal to Axel's skin.

She ends up with her chance by accident. She's walking past a doorway when Axel seems to appear out of nowhere, his coat in his hand.

"Take this to my room, will ya?" Axel shoves it into Xion's hands, leaving the girl looking vaguely shocked and confused, which are easy emotions to mimic.

"What? Why?" Xion looks down at the coat, then up at Axel.

"Sparring," Axel says, panting. "Damn thing is slowing me down." He ruffles her hair and runs back into the room.

Xion looks at the closed door, then at the coat in her arms. She blushes dark red, because… it's in her arms. Axel's coat. But what should she do now? Well, she'll bring it to Axel's room, like he asked, but she can… dawdle a little, right? Axel always takes _forever_ when he fights. With that thought in mind, Xion begins to make her way up towards Axel's room.

When she reaches the bedroom, she carefully shuts the door. She spreads the coat out on the bed in front of her and bites her lip, blushing. What to do, now that she's got it in front of her? Well… it can't hurt to try it on, right? She'd have to take her own coat off first, though. Well, she can do that, right?

Xion feels the shadow of surprise at the way her hands are shaking. It's just a coat, right? Admittedly, it's a coat that's in contact with _Axel_, but still…. She audibly swallows and shrugs out of her own coat, letting it puddle on the floor. She cautiously reaches out and strokes the sleeve with the tip of her finger. She notices that she's still wearing her gloves - she wears them so much that sometimes it's hard to tell when they're on - and hastily tugs them off, dropping them on the ground. She reaches out again to stroke the sleeve of Axel's coat with her bare finger, then pulls it back, her hand curled protectively against her chest.

She realizes that this is silly, but she can't help it. There's something about Axel's coat that just makes her want to wriggle all over and shiver. She takes a deep breath and lifts the coat up. It's surprisingly heavy, but there is more of it than she's used to. She tugs the zipper open, slowly, and pulls it on over her own clothing. She pauses, then. It doesn't feel right… she wants it against her skin, she thinks. Wants it to be against her skin the same way it is against Axel's skin. So she puts the coat back on the bed and yanks her shirt off, tossing it aside. She feels a great sense of urgency (but not feel-feels, not really. More like the feeling she gets when she needs to pee) as she yanks the coat over her shoulders, sliding her arms into the sleeves, which are so big that they flop over her hands.

The leather is slightly sticky against her skin, and smells faintly of Axel's sweat. She presses the sleeve against her cheek, crooning quietly. She feels a fluttering in the muscles of her stomach and a twitching on the skin of her scalp, as well as a rush of wetness between her legs. Her cheeks heat up, and she whimpers quietly, her whole body breaking out in goosebumps. She presses the leather covered hand to her mouth to keep from making any noise. Her tongue darts out to taste the sleeve, and she actually moans, because she can taste Axel's smokey, salty taste. She's kissed him before, of course, and tasted his skin, but… that's different. Much different.

The leather holds Axel's sweaty scent, but it holds something else, something that seems to hold Axel's basic elemental essence, and something about that scent goes straight from her nose to her clit, throbbing a desperate message that she can interpret all too well - _touch me, now!_ Xion whimpers, reaching between her legs and pressing down on her clit through her jeans and panties. The jeans are too much - they're blocking her from feeling Axel's coat against her legs. Distantly, a rational part of her brain is telling her that she shouldn't take any more clothing off, because what if Axel shows up? But she ignores it to fumble with the button of her jeans, yanking it open, then pulling the zipper down. She struggles out of her boots, standing there in her socks. She can't get out of her pants fast enough, and she doesn't even pull her panties off completely - they dangle off of one ankle. She wraps the coat around her, feeling the hot leather press and rustle against her, and she shudders and moans.

Xion whimpers, pressing one hand up against her mouth to keep from making any noise and the other between her legs, getting the sleeve of Axel's coat slick with her own fluids. Her nipples are hard, and the edges of the coat's zipper brush against them, making her whole body tingle. She can feel her clit throbbing, and every time the sleeve of the coat brushes against her, she whimpers and shudders. She can feel herself get closer and closer, feels the beginnings of the tingles spread out under her skin, when the door opens.

Axel stops short when he sees Xion standing in front of him, staring at her with a look that could pass for surprise. "What the fuck is going on?" He demands, closing the door and casually walking towards her.

Xion pulls her hand away, attempting to cover everything with the coat. Axel has seen her naked before, but that was… different. This is him finding her naked, versus him making her naked. "I'm s-s-sorry," she stutters, holding the coat closed with one hand, trying to ignore the throbbing that jerks up her spine and makes it hard to think straight. She tries to ignore it, tries to think of an excuse for what's going on. She draws a blank.

"It's…not what it looks like?" she tries without much confidence.

"So you're not getting your rocks off while wearing my coat?" Axel crosses his arms, smirking harder.

"Well, um…." Xion gives up and covers her face with the hand not holding her coat closed, realizing belatedly that the sleeve is still wet and shiny, and she's getting her own fluids on her face.

Axel walks towards her, until he's within touching distance. He smiles at her and leans down.

"I'm not mad at you, baby girl," Axel says in his soothing tone. "But I figure, if you're going to be having some fun…" He grabs her hand, pressing it against the bulge under his zipper, "shouldn't I get to have fun, too?" He pauses, then. "Unless you'd be willing to trade?"

"T-t-trade?" Xion is trying to make her brain formulate a proper response, while all of the blood in her body keeps rushing to her clit.

"Sure. You let me watch you get off in my coat, and I'll let you watch me get off…" he glances around at the available pieces of clothing, "if you'll let me have your panties."

"My… panties?" Xion's voice is confused. "Why do you want them?" Xion doubts that Axel would be able to fit into them, what with his erection.

"I just do," Axel says. "So, trade?"

"Ok-kay," Xion stutters, standing on one foot and kicking them off. She leans down to pick them up, then holds them out to Axel. She doesn't entirely understand - why would Axel want her panties? - but she'll give them to him.

Axel takes them and presses them to his face. He nuzzles against the soft fabric, and Xion can hear how deeply he's inhaling through his nose. He must be smelling her… excitement, and she blushes harder. His hand goes between his legs, and since he isn't wearing his coat, Xion can see the bulge of his erection. Axel looks at her, his acid green eyes flashing in the stark light of his bedroom.

"You smell so good, Xion," Axel croons, rubbing his erection through the rough material of his pants. "You look so pretty, all wrapped up in my coat."

Xion flushes, pressing her wet hand over her mouth in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Even if she can't "feel" embarrassment, emotionally, her body can register it, and she feels the heat in her cheeks, the prickling over her nipples and the twitching of the muscles inside of her belly. "Th-th-thanks?"

"Weren't you gonna put on a show for me?" Axel keeps rubbing his cock through his pants, moaning theatrically.

"Well, um.…" Xion tries to think straight. "You're not showing me anything, so we're… equal."

"Yes I am." Axel moves his hand from his cock, up his torso to his chest. He presses down on one of his nipples with his thumb, then grabs it between two fingers and twists it, hissing between his teeth. "I'm not wearing a shirt. You can see my chest. Let me see your chest, since we're going for equality."

"But… I can't show you my chest without showing you the rest of me." Xion isn't sure why she's arguing. Possibly just for the sake of arguing, to calm down some of her embarrassment.

"So I'll show you the rest of me." Axel keeps her panties balled up in one hand, the other fumbling with his belt. He undoes it quickly, yanking the zipper down and unbuttoning awkwardly with his one hand. He slides his hand into his pants, then draws his cock out, pulling his pants and boxers down around his thighs.

Xion blushes, glancing at it, then back down at her own sleeve covered hand. She knows Axel's cock - she's seen it before, tasted and felt it inside of her before. But fair is fair. Biting her lip, Xion lets the coat fall open, so that Axel can see all of her - her small breasts, the padding of puppy fat around her navel, even the curly black hair between her legs. She can feel him looking at her, and she blushes, then looks back up at him.

"So pretty," he breathes, his hand around his cock, thumbing the head. "You're so pretty, Xion." He squeezes his cock, panting, and brings her panties back to his face, nuzzling into the soft cloth. It's an old pair of panties - originally black, but faded from so many washings. He nuzzles the wet spot, his tongue flicking out to lick it. "Aren't you going to touch yourself for me, Xion? Fairs fair, after all…."

Xion blushes and reaches down between her legs again, pressing the warm leather against her cheek. She pushes the sleeve up and reaches between her legs, stroking her clit with the tip of her finger. It sends little jolting whispers all through her skin, trickling and tickling along her muscles. She hears herself making some kind of high pitched noise, and she blushes, pressing her hand against her mouth, tasting the leather.

"Don't stifle yourself," Axel says, taking deep, gasping breaths. The hand between his legs is moving faster, his wrist flicking in some special way that makes him groan and arch his back, going up on his toes and pressing his cock into his hand. "I wanna hear the noises you make."

"W-why?" Xion presses her thumb against her clit, feeling the edges of the coat brush against her nipples, making her shiver. She can feel her legs start to get shaky, the way they always do when she's like this, and she can feel the coat draped across her back, just like Axel. The leather tastes wonderful, sweaty and smokey, to the point of making her start to drool.

"'cause I l-l-like them," Axel groans, thrusting his hips to force his cock into his hand. "C'mon, baby girl."

"W-why?" Xion whimpers into her hand, her own hips bucking into her hand, grinding her clit into the heel of her hand, then pressing down on it with the heel of her hand, letting her fingers comb through the short, curly hair. She strokes along her slit, then slips her finger between the lips she has down there, gathering the wetness up to rub against her clit. She's got her eyes on Axel's hands, which are still jerking his cock.

"Because they're sexy." Axel gasps, his fist jerking faster. "Look up at me, baby girl."

Xion looks up, still blushing. She feels the coat brush against her nipples, feels the sweat sliding down her back and making the leather slick. "Axel…." She says timidly, rubbing little circles on her clit.

"Yeah, baby girl?" He's still got her panties in his hand, rubbing them against her cheek, his nose pressed in the crotch. "You gonna come soon, little Xion?"

Xion whines and presses harder on her clit, feeling her bare toes curl against the cold tile of the floor. "I'm… yeah, I th-think so…."

"Good girl," Axel coos, jerking his hips faster. "Finger yourself for me, baby. See how many fingers you can fit inside of yourself."

Xion makes a face, but does as instructed, slowly slipping a finger inside of herself. She doesn't like penetrating herself that much, especially from this position. But Axel asked for it…. Still, it kind of _hurts_ a little bit, and the slow burn that was building in her belly fades a tiny bit. She tries to remedy this by thumbing her clit and slowly feels it go back, but it still isn't as intense as before. Still, she feels the tingles start to spread out over her skin, and she is getting so into it, her eyes shut tightly, that she nearly jumps out of her skin when she hears Axel gives a loud groan.

When Xion looks up, she sees Axel bent over, her panties pressed around his cock. She can see the fabric getting darker as he comes into them, and this makes her whimper, her fingers moving faster. She pulls her fingers out and concentrates on her clit, rubbing against it until she finally, finally comes, shaking and shivering, feeling the wonderful tingles spread out under her skin. It isn't the best of orgasms - she doesn't like self-penetration much, and she always has trouble coming if she's standing up. Still, an orgasm is an orgasm, and she still feels limp and fuzzy headed when all of the nice sensations drip out of her fingertips.

Axel walks over to her slowly, her by now filthy panties in one hand. He wraps his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, and pulls her close, so that her face is pressed into his chest.

Xion nuzzles against his skin, slowly relaxing. The coat flaps open, baring her skin, and the sleeve covered in shiny fluid is already starting to dry a bit. She can feel the wetness of Axel's erection against her belly, and when she presses her face into the hollow under his neck, she can smell the smokey scent of him. Axel's coat is nice, she decides, pressing a shy kiss on his shoulder. However, it really doesn't hold a candle to Axel himself.


End file.
